As Lovers Go
by Ladywilde
Summary: Daisy struggles with her feelings for Mason. Will she tell him how she really feels? Final Chapter Story Compltete Pls R
1. Not Worthy

**This is my very first fan fiction so please be kind! I do welcome any constructive criticism and or comments. Feedback is always good. This is a Daisy/ Mason pairing and it is rated PG 13-esque for adult themes yes as painful as it was, I have kept it as clean as my filthy imagination will allow me  kidding… there is no filth here. It is all spic and span. By the way I do not own Dead like Me or its characters. They are the property of Showtime/MGM and others. I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Also, suing me would be a waste of time. I have a twenty year old car and not much else. **

**Any who enjoy the show.**

**As Lovers Go**

**If you are not too long I will wait for you all my life – Oscar Wilde**

**So what's another day  
when I can't bear these nights of thoughts  
of going on without you  
this mood of yours is temporary  
it seems worth the wait – Dashboard Confessional**

**Part I **

Daisy didn't know what to think anymore. She had been this Daisy, Daisy Adair "the amazing Daisy" the starlet, the actress for what was it now 67 years?

So if truth be told she just couldn't see how all that was supposed to change overnight because of a guy!

Well, ok not just any guy. He was the guy! Even if he was the most unlikely guy she ever would have imagined herself caring for, but strange enough she did.

It was true that he was poor and a drunk and his hygiene questionable at times.

But, he had something that every other man she had ever known had lacked and that was a good heart.

He was genuine and his feelings were real. He loved her and there were no false pretenses when he said it. It was truth and he stated it. I love you, period, and end of story.

He had killed for her and all but asked her to marry him in the very same week and even as jaded as she was she still found it all just a bit romantic.

Ray's death had been her fault, when would she learn. She had known many men like Ray before.

She had had enough empty promises to last several lifetimes. She was no stranger to men like Ray only completely weak when it came to allowing them to use her and degrade her. She just could never say no.

It was not like she had not known were that little relationship had been heading and the worst was she had dragged Mason along for the ride.

She did not know why she had wanted to humiliate Mason. Why she wanted to make him hate her. She thought once he saw her at her worst. See her completely weakened and humiliated he would not longer respect her nor care for her.

When he had looked her in the eye and said simply "You're_ beautiful and I love you but I just don't like you any more."_

She had felt her heart die a little. This is what you wanted she told her self.

But, even she was surprised on how deeply his words stung. Yet, even despite all that he had continued to care and when it came down to it he was there for her.

He was despite his penchant for petty larceny and illegals a good person.

How she could remember being hardly a teenager over a half a century ago and wishing with all her heart that someday she would be in love; that some day she would have a man want her and only her, one who look to her as his shining example of all things beautiful.

But, she was no longer that girl. There was no hope in her eyes now. That idealistic naiveté that had once been her life's outlook was no more.

The years of married men and one night stands and the slaps and the humiliation had taken its toll. Of course, she was bitter she had seen the very worst of men so many men. So she was finally truly loved but, what good would that love do her or either of them now?

It was over; she was living in a dream if she thought that her chance at love still existed. That was as dead as she was, end of story.

The truth was she just wasn't a good person like he was, she had hurt too many people and she had caused too much pain.

The sad thing was she did not believe that there was anything save a pretty face that she had to offer any man.

Sadder still was that most men had thought it enough.

God! Had she really been so shallow once as to actually think that she was lucky getting to be a grim reaper strictly on the basis of getting to keep her beautiful face and her beautiful figure!

What she did not know then as she knew now that she would one day feel every one of those sixty years.

She did not realize that while her face would remain timeless and beautiful on the outside on the inside she would grow old and bitter and every one of her sins would lay sharp and heavy on her heart.

Yes, that was she a regular Dorian Grey.

The truth was that she was in love with him but she buried any trace of that sentiment deep in her were he could see.

Oh it hurt when she would catch glimpses here and there of pain in his eyes when she said something petty and mean. But, she could not help herself; she just was not a very nice girl. She was simply put a bitch.

She knew that despite all her indifference and her nastiness he continued to watch her when he thought she did not know but what he did not know that she watched him too. He would never have guessed that the women that by now he must have imagined was made of steel would creep downstairs in the middle of night and stand by him watching while he slept.

That beneath her coldness was a woman caught in the snares of love who was fighting with every bit of herself to refuse him.

He never would have imagined it.

How tightly she would hug her arms around her waist and struggle with her conflict and her need of him.

She would cry silent tears and wonder why over and over again how this had come to be; why after all these years was she finally loved and yet she could no bring herself to treat him with the decency and respect that he deserved?

She would stand there silent and teary and wonder what it was about this poor drunken slob that she actually found cute and endearing.

But, her answer would be everything. He always made her laugh, made her smile, gave her hope and made her beautiful just by being near.

The absolute truth was that she was in love with him and yet she could not bring herself to tell him.

Was it a pride issue? Was he simply not good enough for her?

After all she had had dozens of lovers most of which had been Hollywood legends could she the lover of so many fabulous men really be standing here contemplating this, a relationship with Mason of all people.

The same Mason who was never sober more then a day and who she was all but sure had spent a good portion of last year in the very same clothes he had slept in now.

Yes, he was that Mason but he was also the man who had defended her and who had told her with no hint of dishonesty that he loved her.

Yes, the more she thought about the whole thing the more she came to realization that it was she who was not good enough for him.

Oh that realization hurt.

Yes, after all that was said and done what did she have to offer him in return? He was offering her his good heart and his humor.

The only thing she had to give him was her face and the trail of broken lives that had seemed her doing in years past.

Most men did not fare so well in her company. She did not know why except maybe in was true she was a curse. She did not want to add Mason to the list.

She could not bear to see it and she had hurt him too much already as it was, she could not fathom something happening to him.

She was not worthy of him and the deep feelings he had for her and she did not know how to say that to him anymore then she could tell him she loved him.

He would not believe any of it for out of her mouth it would sound a lie.

She did not blame him for she knew that as far as lovers go they were doomed from the beginning.

As much as they loved they would simply never be.

At the moment she sat thinking these things, she sat across from him on the easy chair opposite the couch in which he slept.

He was a sound sleeper and always slept through these nocturnal visits of hers that in past days had grown in frequency.

It was as if she could not stay away from him.

The sun was coming up and soon it would be morning.

Her whole body felt weary as she stood to go into the kitchen to put on some water for tea. She paused and went over to him.

There was a sad smile on her face as she reached down and ran a finger over the scruff of his cheek.

She was surprised how young he looked while he slept. Almost, like a college boy, so innocent and naïve.

How she wished both of them were young again. How easy it would be to love if they were alive and young and there was no past and no pain.

A lone tear came and fell from out of the corner of one of her beautiful blue eyes and trailed itself down the length of her jaw.

She felt more tears come and she let them fall as she stood there inches from him.

She wanted him so badly her whole body shook now.

She leaned over wanting to touch her lips to the furrow of his brow, the soft of his lips. Was she going to do it? Was she going to simple as could be lean over and put her lips to his?

Quite suddenly he stirred and opened his eyes.

She jumped back as if bitten and immediately wiped at her cheeks.

"Daisy?" He mumbled his voice was thick with sleep. "What's the matter luv?" he asked.

"Why nothing is the matter, I was coming down to make tea and you were crying in your sleep." She spoke quickly perhaps too quickly.

He blinked and looked around as if trying to figure out who he was and where they were. "Almost morning isn't it?" He asked as he pulled his blankets up to his chin.

He shivered as if cold.

"Sure is." She answered her voice hoarse with tears he was to sleepy to recognize.

"Well then good morning darling." He mumbled rolling over and going back to sleep. She watched him for a few moments realizing that she was still shaking.

She held out her hands and watched as they shook as if they had a will of there own,

She clenched them into fists so tightly her knuckles turned white and drew in painful breathe forcing away the lump in her throat.

_Get a hold of yourself Daisy _her mind scolded her and she nodded as if listening to it.

She took another deep breath and then with her shoulders held high, she found her composure took one last look at him and then turned and hurried into the kitchen.

**So, if you liked it or hated it or you want to go a step farther and curse the day it was born well that's a little harsh.. But, hey free country, free opinions. Who am I to judge? Chapter 2 is just about done and three is coming along. I will update soon. **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Whisky, Tea or Me

**Ok so this is Part 2 – Please bare with the sap and melodrama but I really can not help myself if these two don't get married and have babies I will just be a sorry sight indeed. **

**Anyway I do not own these characters (if I did there would be a third season any who) onwards and upwards. Enjoy! **

**As Lovers Go**

**Chapter 2**

**Whisky, Tea or Me?**

**"The supreme happiness in life is the conviction that we are loved -- loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." – Victor Hugo**

**Guess there might not be too many who would stand beside you now  
where'd you come from? Where am I going?  
Why'd you leave me 'till I'm only good for...  
Waiting for you  
all my sins...  
I said that I would pay for them if I could come back to you  
All my innocence is wasted on the dead and dreaming – Counting Crows**

"Christ it's fucking early!" Daisy looked up from both her thoughts and her steaming cup of tea and gave her surly teenage roommate one of her brightest smile. "Well good morning Georgia did you sleep well?"

Georgia who preferred the nickname George made her way to the coffee pot noticing it empty she turned back to Daisy holding up the empty pot as if presenting her with evidence to a particularly gruesome crime.

"There is no coffee. Why is there no coffee? Do you realize I need coffee?" she came up for breath. Then making a face she said." Are you drinking tea?" she made it sound like a curse word. "Why yes." Daisy said getting up. "Tea is better for you in lots of ways my sweet Georgia."

George made a face and poured her self a cup of tea from the steaming hot kettle on the stove. She watched as Daisy rinsed out her cup. That's when she noticed that Daisy was not for once in her entire undead life groomed and sparkling in fact she was in a robe with what were those _stains?_ Her face was makeup less (surprise number two) and her hair was actually horror of horrors stringy! George was quite taken aback but, it wasn't only Daisy's unusual slovenly look it was her eyes she seemed well almost sad.

"You ok Daisy?" George asked cautiously sipping her tea. Daisy placed her cup in the drainer and turned to George she shrugged and smiled a bright grin. George could tell it was a forced grin.

"I'm fine just running a little late is all."

George saw that her eyes were red and a bit swollen as if she had been crying. Daisy crying! George didn't think she knew how not unless it came to getting her way. She had seen Daisy sad before but not like this not so obvious.. George wanted to say something comforting but she could not find the right words. Was this about Ray? George went to ask but Mason swooped into the kitchen. "Hello you beautiful, beautiful women!" he sang out cheerily as he reached up with both arms stretching and letting out a yawn. "I slept like the dead." He said chuckling at his own corny joke.

George made a face at him and refilled her tea cup. Despite her strong protests over the merits of tea she actually liked it. Daisy muttered a good morning of sorts in his direction and went about the task of wiping up the counter. Mason moved towards her and with one deft movement seized the dish towel from her hand. "Allow me beautiful." He said cheekily while doing a crazy half bow and reaching for her hand to kiss it but she ripped it from his as if she had been singed "Mason!" "Go get dressed my luv." He said still grinning. "I, Mason your house boy supreme will in fact tackle this oh so dangerous chore of cleaning our delightful little kitchen." Daisy held out her hand to stop him. "Mason." She said almost like a warning. He didn't pay her any mind. "Wear something pink my darling pink makes you look like a cupcake like a blonde… beautiful cupcake." George had to laugh nearly choking on her tea. Daisy shot her a look as if to tell her not to encourage him and then turned back to Mason. "Are you ever serious Mason?" She asked glaring at him with her hands on her hips. There was something in the flash of her angry blue eyes that stopped him from almost blurting out yet another wise ass remark. His eyes never left her face. Her face he loved her face more then anything he had known in his long life. Hell, he could safely say he loved it more then booze and girls all girls save her. To him there was no one more beautiful. He thought all of those things as he held her gaze and choked out a response.

"Only about you." was his reply. The tension was thick. George stood there watching the two of them as they carried on this stare down of sorts finally the tension got too be to much for the teenager. She felt like any minute Daisy was either going to start throwing shit at him or they were going to do the hot and heavy right there on the kitchen floor either way she wanted no part of it. She startled them by clearing her throat. "Ah thanks for the tea Daisy." She said. "I have to go ah clean my frog water my teeth um something." She quickly hurried from the kitchen. In the meanwhile, Daisy had moved back towards the counters. Her head was turned to the side and her arms were folded as if she were cold. She could feel Mason still watching her, waiting. She wanted to move from the spot she stood but it felt as if her legs were made of lead. She was quite frozen. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes.

"Mason what you want from me?" she asked.

"I want – what I want." She could tell he was choked up. He looked away from her. When he looked back his eyes were shiny not from drugs as one would think but tears.

"I just want you Daisy that's all." She heard herself sigh. It was a sad sound and she wondered if he could hear the longing in it. She wondered if he saw the desire in her eyes. But, as she saw her own face reflected in the pain of his but all she could see was her coldness and her cruelty. She hated herself for what she was about to do but there was no other way. It had to be done.

"That just can not be Mason." She said wrapping her robe around her holding it tightly to her as if would keep her strong. Her emotions confined.

He shook his head as if clearing her words away and then he went and sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. He did not look up. "I have to go get dressed Mason." She said softly watching him. He looked up at her and there was defiantly redness there and his face looked tired. In what was it five minutes she had managed to fuck up his good mood.

"Daisy, one more thing." He paused.

.Her voice was as thick as his. "Yes."

"You can stop trying to make me hate you; it's not really working is it?" She leaned down and kissed him a soft kiss and then very quickly she pulled away. With a small smile, she ruffled his hair. "I'll stop trying." She said in a small whisper and then she turned and hurried from the room.

With a groan, Mason laid his head on the table and wondered what it was about this woman that had him so completely unraveled. Why no matter what he did he could not free himself of her and the notion of what they could possibly have together. Every time he got an inch from her she set him back a mile. No wonder he drank. He was in love with a woman he could never have; it wouldn't be the first time a similar situation had sent a man face first into a bottle.

He went to the counter and unscrewed a bottle of whisky. He took three long swallows and capped it. Then with the bottle still in his hands he thought _what else do I have, nothing just a bottle of whisky and my own sad self_. He was dead for Christ sake. He had really nothing left in this world save the bottle. He twisted the cap back open and took a few more swigs letting its burning fire spread down to his belly. He already felt a bit numb he sat back down and thought about the dream he had last night. It was of Daisy and she was an angel. She was dressed in billowing white and her hair was loose and flowing. She had stood beside him and she was protecting him. She was letting him know that she was there and that she loved him. Too bad it was only a dream he thought it had sure felt nice thinking that maybe she did care after all.

Ok so that was that – Chapter 3 should be up in a jiffy let me know what you think?


	3. A Pair of Misfits

**Chapter 3**

**A Pair of Misfits**

**Please note at this point in the story the language does gets a bit more R rated so if you are easily offended (and I do mean easily) then turn back now. **

**Anyway as always the score is the same not my characters – (they belong to the big wigs at Showtime who wouldn't know good show if it bit them in the ass) but any who I digress – upwards and onwards with the melodrama.**

**You say you want a diamond  
on a ring of gold  
you say you want your story  
to remain untold**

All the promises we break  
from the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you  
All I want is you – U2

**Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh.****   
****George Bernard Shaw**

By the time Daisy had made her self presentable they were already late. Georgia actually bit her tongue for once and didn't say anything to Daisy about having to make up her face or bleed a cat for her lipstick

After witnessing that little scene between Daisy and Mason in the kitchen, George decided that she almost felt bad for them especially Mason who by the time they had regrouped in the foyer was pretty well on his way to being good and sloshed.

George felt for the poor guy. He was so hung up on Daisy that he probably didn't even notice that she treated him like dirt most of the time. George could never understand why a girl could be so mean to a guy who liked her.

Hell; she was usually more then flattered if a guy told her she had pretty eyes let alone if he murdered her bad ass ex-boyfriend and buried him in her back yard all in the name of love.

I mean what else was Daisy expecting maybe a half a dozen flaming hoops he could jump through? But, hey what did she know she was an eighteen year old dead girl who had gotten laid exactly once. Who was she to critique anyone's relationship?

They waltzed into the waffle haus by 8:00 already a half hour late to find Rube and Roxy already eating. Roxy was attacking a plate of scrambled eggs while Rube was eating pancakes.

"Good Morning." Daisy sang out cheerily.

There were no traces of tears in her eyes now. She was all bright smiles and brighter baby blues. She had taken Mason's advice and worn a beautiful pink cashmere sweater. George had to admit she did look a bit like a cupcake but damn even George had to admit that was a pretty cupcake

"What's this good morning bullshit; you people are all late."

Rube barked barely glancing up from his newspaper as George slid in next to him and Mason and Daisy slid in next to Roxy who let out a Humph but moved over any way

"Sorry about that Rube." Mason said cheekily.

"Perhaps we had some sort of car trouble or were mugged – shot even."

Rube looked up and shot Mason a look. He carefully folded his newspaper.

"Oh is that so Drunky Mcpassout; excuse me for assuming that these two."

He gestured to Daisy and George

"Didn't have to coax you out of a gutter somewhere." Mason's smile fell

. "Drunky who?" he muttered,

George let out a giggle.

Roxy was finally smiling. "Fucking Mason." she muttered. She took a sip of her coffee looking every inch the hard ass with her no nonsense expression and her police officer uniform.

Rube reached into his little brown book and pealed off post it's.

"One for you and you and you and you fuck up."

He said reaching over and slapping Masons down in front of him.

"That hurts Rube this verbal abuse man it bloody hurts." Mason said in his hurt voice. Rube rolled his eyes.

Daisy turned on Rube. "Can I ask why you are so mean?" She asked primly.

"Stay out of it." Rube said pointing a finger at her.

"Can I get you all some coffee?" There ever cheerful waitress Kiffany asked all while carrying a coffee pot.

George slid her cup over to her gratefully. "Yes coffee please." Kiffany filled her and Mason cup.

Daisy asked for a fruit plate and some orange juice.

Kiffany went to put their orders in.

George busied her self adding sugar to her coffee.

"Did you know that Daisy here doesn't believe in coffee, she believes in tea right Daisy?" George stated adding more sugar to her cup then she meant to (she usually preferred two sugars.)

Everyone turned to Daisy. "It stains the teeth." She said simply.

Everyone nodded. Daisy glanced at her post it and then at the wall clock.

She frowned. "I better get that fruit cup to go." She said. "It looks as if I have a train to catch."

Mason glanced at his." Bloody hell me too; say why is that Rube?"

Rube gestured to Daisy with his fork. "Because you two pair of misfits have an out of town reap."

Mason looked at Daisy and Daisy looked at Rube. George sipped her coffee wearing her usual "aww shit." smirk.

Roxy seemed tired as usual. She put on her hat and threw some money down on the table.

"Why you two babies bitch over a mini vacation, I have to go work for a goddamn living, now let me get out of this fucking booth."

Daisy and Mason hopped out of the booth to let her pass.

Rube gave her a quick goodbye and then turned his attentions back to Mason and Daisy. Daisy chewed on her lip for a moment. "Rube it's just that I well I don't think Mason and I make such a good team."

"I do." George said blowing into her coffee. They all looked at her. "Well I do." She said quickly.

Rube ignored her.

"Daisy do not do this to me even though I am a patient man even I have my limits, I mean between Drunky over there and you giving me more headaches then I care to recall."

He paused "In short, I am the end of tether with you two so do an old man proud and try not to disappoint."

He gestured to George indicating that he wished to get up.

He stood up and put on his hat and placed some money on the table.

"Don't fuck up!" he called over his shoulder as he left the waffle haus with his newspaper tucked under one arm.

Mason looked hurt. "Well Daisy you do know how to make a man feel like chopped day old liver"

"Give it a rest Mason." Daisy said a little briskly. "We have to head out now if we want to make this reap."

They both got up and looked down at there young friend who was still blowing air on her coffee.

"Is it still hot Georgia?" Daisy asked.

"Yup," She grumbled.

Mason laughed. "Cheer up Georgie Girl." He said giving her a quick shoulder rub.

"At least you don't have to spend three plus hours on a train with Daisy."

Daisy elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut it Mason." She warned.

"Jesus Daisy." Mason whined holding his stomach. "That bloody hurt."

"Come on we have to go." Daisy said grabbing his arm and swinging him towards the door. "Later Georgia,." She called over her shoulder while leading a still complaining Mason out of the restaurant.

Georgia wasn't impressed by either performance,

"Just don't come back her all in love and shit." She called after them. "You know how that shit makes me fucking ill."

**OK Thanks for reading this, as always comments/feedback is always appreciated. **

**Please let me know how everyone's characterization came out. I am a bit concerned in that regard.**

**Thank you**

**CapicornCries – Thank you for my first review. I am most obliged. – Blessings **


	4. You and Me

**Chapter 4**

**I followed CriesOfCapicorn's advice and worked on breaking up the dialogue so it is a bit easier to read and it seems to have worked like a charm – so many thanks to you for your stellar reviews.**

**These are not my characters. I do not own them in any shape or form. I am just a humble dead like me fan who has just a little too much time on her hands lately. So anyways enjoy!**

**As Lovers Go**

**Chapter 4 **

**You and Me**

**You'll learn one day won't you  
You'll learn some day won't you  
What you had was good for a while then it changed  
Got too intense made it strange  
And I feel bad for you I feel bad for you  
But I don't know why I don't know why  
Cos I'm as dead as you – Beth Orton**

Daisy and Mason's reap was all the way out in the middle of nowhere. In a little hole in wall of a town called Cary. They both had two separate names a P. Morgan and a L. Morgan. One was slated for 3:15 and the other 3:21. After a long almost four hour train ride were Mason drank and Daisy pretended to ignore him by sleeping. They got off at around 1pm.

"Why would Rube send us way the fuck out here?" Mason grumbled as he stumbled out of the train.

Daisy looked around. "I don't know." she said "Maybe Cary, Washington is fresh out of reapers."

"Not bloody likely." Mason said glancing about. There were only a few people around in what was mostly a deserted train station. Yes, this was certainly not the cultural hub of the world by any means.

Mason had a good chuckle as he thought about how right on some tumbleweed would look blowing across his path.

The coast was clear. He pulled out his flask and took a healthy swig. Daisy turned around and grabbed it from his hands.

"Come on Mason work with me just a little bit please?"

He shrugged and held up his hands. "Fine, I lay off only if you promise later on after we do these reaps we go and tie one on."

Daisy looked around. The town was small and not exactly a town known for its nightlife from what she could tell. But, if she could keep him somewhat sober till at least five well then she figured it was worth a shot.

"Ok then deal."

She held out her hand and he shook it. Neither had brought up there earlier conversation, why make things worse they both thought but did not say.

Daisy glanced at the clock on the station wall.

"Well how about some lunch?" she suggested brightly as she placed his flask in her purse.

Mason watched it disappear and thought.

_God if she knew how badly I needed a drink just to handle having her so near_

Mason shrugged and followed after her.

They wound up getting a couple of sandwiches from a near by sandwich shop and going out doors to eat. There was a small park across the street. It was October and a bit chilly but neither of them seemed to mind. Daisy even sat down in the grass and kicked off her heels. Mason joined her. He opened both of their sodas and handed over hers; a diet cream. Mason had gotten a cola; which he wished had a little something extra in it but hey a deal was a deal right? Daisy was eating her sandwich in dainty little Daisy bites. Actually Mason found it cute the way she ate. Tiny little nibbles, chew and chew again, swallow, dab corners of mouth with napkin, smooth skirt, and repeat.

"It must take you hours to get through a single meal." He said absent mindedly as he took a swig of his soda.

"Excuse me?" she said all while dabbing at her mouth.

He was surprised he had said it out loud.

"Your so lady like."

He said searching for the right words. "Even the way you eat is lady like."

She smiled at and he was glad to see an honest to god smile on her face. She wrapped up the remains of her sandwich and placed it by her side. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the sky. The sun was warm on her face. She loved being outside even though sitting on the ground was ruining her skirt but she really didn't care it was one of those rare days when she actually felt well almost alive.

"Isn't today beautiful?" she said.

He leaned back next to her and looked up.

All he saw was clear blue and the sun glaring above them.

It made his eyes squint.

"Oh yeah," He said looking at her studying her face in profile. "Beautiful."

She turned to him and then she looked away as if shy.

"What's the matter?" He asked giving her a playful nudge.

"Oh nothing It's just that…" she paused.

"What?"

She turned to him and held his eye.

"Mason?" There was a slight quiver to her voice. She sounded well almost scared.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for everything." She said so softly he barely heard her and then she looked away as if embarrassed .She busied her self cramming their trash in a bag.

Mason was stunned. The sound of her voice as she apologized and the look in her eyes as she …

First of all he couldn't believe the sincerity in her voiceand in her eyes and the look in them.

Did she care…?

_You are a bloody idiot Mason, she was just being nice _

Daisy meanwhile felt like a fool. She had wanted to tell him how she felt for some reason in a half a moment's time as she had sat there enjoying the sun; she had felt that maybe everything would be okay.

_There could be a chance for us_; her mind reassured her; you_ both are broken people you belong together._

Her reasonable and less romantic side was not impressed with her take on the situation.

_Shut up Daisy Shut up!_

She quickly jumped to her feet. Mason reached for her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked blinking up at her the sun still in his eyes.

She held up the bag of garbage from there lunch.

"I want to throw this away." She said.

"Wait; Daisy please sit down for a second." He said and patted the grass beside him.

The effects of the alcohol were fading and he was dead on sober (no pun intended) as she sat back down and heard him out. She was quite aware that he had wrapped his hands around hers and his eyes were on her face. Why did it seem that every time he looked at her she got the feeling that he was drawing her into his memory?

_Because he is_ - her mind shouted back.

It was so slow and deliberate it actually made her shiver a bit.

He noticed.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh no I'm fine." She said straightening up. "Now you wanted to..."

He stopped her with the shyest of smiles.

"Daisy please let me say what I need to say ok?"

She nodded.

"You have nothing to apologize for whatever has happened, even that ghastly thing with Ray." He paused. "That was meant to be; us; as in you and me – all of it."

His words were so heartfelt and so tender. She felt her heart tighten and she willed herself to appear vaguely indifferent but she couldn't.

She started to cry. She wanted so badly to tell him how much she loved him back. She wanted to tell him how guilty she felt for all she had done to him. How it all weighed so heavily on her heart that she could hardly sleep at night,

He reached over and with a napkin he had buried in his coat pocket wiped at her tears.

He smiled as he held up both her hands and kissed them.

" I am not sorry for it any of it and I am glad to have had the chance to know you and even though I will never have you as close to me as I want; just knowing you are still on this earth is enough for me."

"Mason." She began.

He stopped her with a finger.

"Please Daisy I know how you feel and I know you see me the way everyone else does like a fuck up like a ..."

She could to bear to hear him speak so ill of himself.

"You are not a fuck up." she said a bit forcefully. "You have a good heart and I never deserved it."

She stood up and dusted herself off. She wiped at her tears and put on her best sunny smile.

"Come on enough of this ... Lets go find out where this reap is that Rube dragged us four hours away to see."

Mason sighed and got up to follow her.

_You and Me You and Me_ He thought over and over again as he followed behind her marveling on how light she seemed as she moved.

_Keep smiling Daisy_ she thought to herself pulling her coat close. _"It is obvious that you and Mason are just meant to be – so quit your crying and deal with it." _

She glanced behind her and saw that he was a bit behind her. He smiled and gave a jaunty little wave. It made her laugh.

Actually, if the truth be told she could always count on him to make her laugh.

And as she reminded her still pounding heart; she could always count on him to make her cry.

**Ok, So I will be updating Chapter 5 as soon as possible. The first four chapters just came out in a rush and I am unsure as to how Chapter 5 will work it self out. But, I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for all the great feedback everyone! It has helped a lot. So Thanks!**


	5. The Samuels

**Chapter 5**

**The Samuels**

**Once again – I do not own Daisy or Mason – wouldn't it be great if it did  I would lend them out for birthday parties – take them for walks around the neighborhood – any who – thanks again for all the great reviews – they make me a happy a girl – enjoy!**

**We waltzed beneath motionless skies  
all heaven's glory turned in your eyes  
you pledged me your heart**

till death do us part  
you pledged me your heart  
till death do us part  
till death do us part- Patti Smith 

There walk took them to a non -descript home at the end of a dead end street. The house was white with peeling paint a small yard choked with weeds. It had the look of a home that had once been loved but for one reason or the other had fallen into a state of complete neglect and disrepair.

Daisy glanced at the mailbox.

The Samuels it read. This was from the look of things the right house.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked turning to Mason.

He looked over at her and shrugged.

"I think we do a bit of detective work first."

They snuck around to the side of the house and saw that there was a window open. Mason looked around and saw that the street was deserted. It was a weekday so most people seemed to be at work or in general out for the day. The coast seemed to be clear.

"Give me a boost." Daisy said sliding out of her heels.

Mason gave her a hoist so that she was able to peer into the room with the open window.

It was bare except for a dresser and a hospitable bed. In the bed though was a woman whose face was drawn with pain and age. She looked to be at least 70. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. The room gave Daisy a deep sense of sadness and hopelessness. As she gazed upon the room and the elderly women in it, she felt tears emerge from the corners of her eyes. She could smell it. It was death and it clung to this room as if it had been waiting. Today it seemed if the post note tucked into her purse was any indication that today was the day.

"What do you see?" Mason asked from below as he struggled to keep her balanced.

"An older woman", she hissed to him. "It looks as if she's sick."

As she spoke those words the door to the room opened and Daisy quick as could be jumped down knocking Mason over in the process.

"Bloody hell." He grumbled under his breath as she fell on top of him.

" Shh." She whispered. "Someone just came into the room."

"Darling, I have been thinking." The voice of an old man said from inside the bedroom.

"I can't be without you anymore, you deserve better."

Mason and Daisy looked at each other and then at their watches.

It was three minutes for the first estimated time of death.

"It's a murder suicide is it not?" Mason asked as little sadly.

"It looks that way." She whispered back feeling her chest get tight.

She turned to Mason and nudged him in the direction of the open window.

"You get inside the house and reap her and I will get him at the front door."

"Good idea." Mason said, glad that at least one of them had things a bit figured out.

He watched as Daisy slipped on her shoes and hurried towards the front door.

The man continued to talk to what appeared to be his wife and from the sound of the man's heartfelt expressions, she was dying and he did not want to go on without her.

"I can not be without you Lana."

The older man said in a voice full of tears and hopelessness. These words touched Mason. There had been a time not so long ago when those words would have been just that – only words. But, things were different. He was different.

He was in love now and he knew how that man felt or at least he understood.

The doorbell broke through the man's quiet sobs and his ailing wife's labored breathing.

Mason could practically hear the man jump out of skin.

"I wonder who that can be." He mumbled out loud.

There was the sound of a chair being scrapped against the wood floor and heavy work boots making there way out of the bedroom.

Mason decided that he didn't have much time. He figured that Daisy would only be able to stall him for a minute or two but no more.

He quickly hoisted himself into the room. It was difficult but he managed. He grinned and thought if he had been drunk he would have more then likely broken his neck in the process. Maybe Daisy was right – no liquor on the job. Fair enough – he thought.

He looked over at the elderly woman lying in her hospitable bed looking so old and fragile that his heart actually tightened at the moment he laid eyes upon her.

He had seen a lot of death in his time. Death in all shapes and shades. There was blood and gore and cruelty at every turn in the forty years since his unfortunate demise it was safe to say that he had seen it all. Hell, He was death; it kind of came with the trade. But, this act of watching someone you loved die so slowly, so painfully was something he could not bear. He thought of the women's husband and understood why he was going to kill them both. There was no sense in going on once your heart was gone. He did not want her to suffer and he did not want to go on alone. Mason understood his motives.

He hurried over to the bed and looked upon this woman's face etched deep with suffering and pain and in that face lined with that pain, he saw a little of the beautiful women she had once been. He wanted to help free her from her ailing body. He wanted her to be beautiful again. It was with great pride that he reached over and touched her face with a gentle finger and took her soul.

"Sleep well love." He whispered.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced wildly around looking for a hiding place. He spied a closet door and hurried in and shut the door just as the man entered the room.

The man peered at her with a curious expression.

"Hi there sir," She said in her perkiest voice. "I'm Daisy, Daisy Adair."

"What you selling?" The man asked, opening the screen door and stepping unto the porch.

"Why not a thing," She said sweetly noticing how tired this man looked. His watery blue eyes were some of the saddest she had ever seen.

He appeared about 70 or so and built strong. He towered over her and he seemed anything but pleased to find her standing there at his doorstep.

"I was looking for my dog actually," A nervous giggle, "A lab oh about ye high." She held up her hand.

He shook his head.

"No miss, ain't seen no dog of the kind."

His voice was hoarse as if he had strained it. Daisy thought of the woman in the hospitable bed lying there in that bare room waiting to die, to no longer hurt. She didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Well then thank you just the same."

She said as she reached over and touched his shoulder taking his soul.

She backed up and smiled knowing it would be the last one he would ever see.

"Have a nice evening." She said.

He backed up into the house and gaped at her openly. It was has if he knew why she was there and he seemed more curious of her then anything.

"You too," He said softly and closed the door behind him.

Hiding in the closet, Mason peered into the crack in the door and watched as the man walked back into the room. There was a small pistol in his hand. He walked over to the window that Mason had crawled in from and shut it and then he turned to the bed.

"I'm sorry love." The man said and Mason could tell that he was crying.

"But, I know that we will both be okay in a bit."

He heard the man drag the chair over to the bed and sit down. The man reached for his wife's hand and took it and placed it to his face.

"I love you, in my whole life there was no one but you Lana, you were it sweetheart."

Mason watched as the man placed the gun to his wife's chest and pulled the trigger. The noise was deafening. Mason slid down into the closet and without wanting to, without knowing why he cried along with the man who was now openly sobbing.

"Oh, Lana, my beautiful Lana." The man whispered.

Mason sat there feeling every emotion in his body laid bear. He thought of Daisy in those moments. He thought of all he had done for her, all he would do if given the chance. How he was technically dead and buried but yet all he wanted was to have her with him, He had never felt this way about anyone. In the beginning he had merely wanted her body but somewhere between then and now he had fallen completely and totally in love with her. He did not know what to do so he just put his head in his hands and let the tears come.

"What a fucked day." He whispered, as the second shot went off and the only noise that followed was the man's body hitting the floor that and his own quiet sobs.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and pushed open the closet door. He looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Samuels standing there looking down at him and smiling.

"Son, why are you in our closet?" Mr. Samuels asked.

"I'm your grim reaper." He said and offered his hand, "How do you do?"

**I hope you all liked – also the scene with Mason in the closet is actually meant to mirror a similar scene from season 2 were Daisy witnesses a murder while hiding in a closet and it has a profound effect on her. It was done to show that both Mason and Daisy are changing i.e. different facets of their personas are emerging – thanks again for reading!**


	6. Borrowed Jackets and Stolen Cars

**Ok – here is yet another disclaimer. I do not own any Dead Like Me characters- I own the plot and that is all – but if MGM/Showtime would like to use it for Season 3 hint hint then by all means take it – just be so kind as to pay my car taxes or something – I think that would be – Even Steven – enjoy!**

**As Lover's Go**

**Chapter 6**

**Borrowed Jackets and Stolen Cars**

**We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.****   
**W. Somerset Maugham

They walked for a long time both of them lost in their own thoughts. It was only when she shivered from the cold that he turned to her.

"Hey." He said in a quiet voice.

She stopped and looked up at him

He slid out of his denim jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She thanked him but he shrugged it off and kept walking.

She hurried to keep in step with him. He had his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his worn jeans. His shoulders hunched as if something weighed heavily on them.

"May I ask where you are walking to?" She called to him.

He paused and turned around.

"I'm heading home."

"I hope you mean via the train station." She said with a teasing smile.

"Well I sure as bloody hell don't mean walking." He retorted and kept walking.

"Well what about that drink then?" she offered as she hurried to keep in step with his long purposeful strides.

"I don't much care for that idea."

She found his comment odd but then again the whole day had been odd even for them.

She realized that something was bothering him – really bothering him and she wondered if their last reap had gotten to him as much as it had gotten to her.

_At least they are together now._ She thought _life is too short to be without you other half._

He turned down a side street and she followed after him.

"Uh Mason – the train station…."

She stopped as he opened the car door of a small Trans Am and got in and closed the door.

She hurried over to the window and knocked on it. He rolled it down.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked nervously as she glanced up and down the street to see if they were being watched.

"I am getting us a ride." He replied as he hot wired the car.

He gestured to the passenger side.

"Get in."

She looked around and noticed a group of kids on the corner they were standing around smoking and doing back flips off the curb on their skateboards. Was it her imagination or were staring at her.

"Mason." She hissed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

The car started up and Mason turned to her.

"Please Daisy for all that is goddamn holy get in the fucking car - please." He begged.

She saw the bag under his eyes and heard the sound of weariness in his voice. Oh who was she kidding, it wasn't the first time she had taken a spin in a stolen car.

She glanced once more at the group of kids who she realized now really weren't all that interested in them and she quickly hurried over to the other side of the car and got in.

"You are insane." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Maybe a wee bit," He agreed.

He hit the gas and the tiny car sped down the street and turned onto the main road with its tires squealing.

Daisy reached for her seat belt and buckled herself in.

"Kindly slow down." She said primly. "I have no wish to be A. a bloody wreck or B. arrested, especially after tonight."

"Life is too short, live a little." he said and glanced over at her.

"Well that would be a valid point Mason if I wasn't already dead." She said softly while looking out the window.

"Touché," She heard him whisper as the car accelerated and they were on the highway heading home.

She leaned her head against the cool glass. And watched as they flew over miles and miles of black top she sat lost in her own thoughts as the sun gave way to complete darkness. Daisy reached over and fiddled with the radio and finally settled on an old Patsy Cline song.

_I go walking after midnight out there in the moonlight – Just hoping you will be somewhere – out there walking – searching for me-_

Patsy's silken voice drifted in from the car speakers and Daisy sang along with it. Mason thought her voice was beautiful. It was soft and delicate yet with a hard edge just like her personality and it made him smile. He hummed along with her and she laughed.

"What's so bloody funny?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

She kept giggling.

"It's nothing – It's I - well your accent and the song ... It's not funny – I'm sorry." She felt terrible teasing him like this but it was funny and God knew she needed a good laugh. Taking a deep breath and putting on a serious face she tried to gain composure of herself but she burst out laughing.

"I knew you had something against Brits and that uh racist comment proves it." He said but he was laughing to and as she laughed she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

As she touched him his laughter stopped and he coughed a bit and tried to concentrate on the road.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked as she snuggled into his arms. He could only manage the faintest of no's.

There was quiet now except for the radio which had switched over to an old Hank Williams song and it was then that she whispered the truth to him and it was so very faint that at first he could not believe that she had said it. It was only when she asked if he had heard her that he responded.

"It sounded like you said – I love you." He choked out as he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his hands went numb.

She sat up and looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. He could feel his heart began to pound and his hands began to sweat.

_There is no way she said that you idiot_ – his mind scolded him.

_Oh god what did you do?" – _Daisy'smind screamed at her.

But she willed that voice away; she was dead and so was he and they didn't have all the time in the world to pretend. She was tired of the lie; of the wondering and the indecisiveness. She wanted to know if they had even the smallest of chances. There was no doubt anymore; she loved him and she wanted them together.

She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"That's because I did Mason – I do – I love you."

He swerved the car over onto the side of the highway and threw it into park. The car skidded to a halt and Daisy had to brace herself.

" This is a fucking joke right?" he said and looked at her with such an expression of shock and surprise that she did not know what else to do except lean over and take his face in her hands and kiss him.

He didn't move but she could feel his heart beating widely against his skin and she knew that he was scared. He pulled away from her and stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

"How long Daisy?' he said studying her face in the moonlight.

He could not get over how beautiful her face was; it was luminous – yes – that was the right word. He couldn't bear to look at her. He didn't know why her telling him how she felt hurt as badly as it did. He felt almost betrayed in a sense. Why now? Why after everything was she telling him this – was it because he had finally proven himself – or was it because there was no one else left now that Ray…

"Month's," She whispered. "I don't know a long time."

He did not trust his voice as he swallowed and asked "Before Ray?"

She was ashamed and she bowed her head. "Yes, Mason."

He stared at her as if she was some alien creature someone he did not know and could not trust and then he said

"Well did I finally prove myself is that it - am I suddenly worthy Daisy?" his voice was choked with bitterness.

"Please Mason…" she said and reached for him but he pulled away from her.

"I love you Daisy – god help me I fucking do but I don't know what you want for me"

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. That she understood why he felt that she had lied to him and she wanted to tell him again and again till he believed her that she loved him. That she had never been in love before him. The rest of the men in her life had all been pretend lovers – they were there but she could never get inside them the way she could him. She did not know why but when she looked into Mason's eyes she felt like looking back was her other half; her soul mate. But, the words would not come and there was a silence that stung them both.

He took one last look at her and got of the car. He slammed the door and started walking along the darken highway towards Seattle.

She jumped out of the car and ran after him, calling his name but he ignored her.

"Mason – Please!" she shouted over the trucks that whizzed past her.

But, she knew that he wasn't coming back and she felt like a fool.

"Damnit Mason!" she called after him turning around throwing her hands up in frustration. She had screwed up big time. Somehow she had managed to hurt him again.

She didn't know what else to do but turn around and go back to the car. There she gathered up her bag and his jacket and with her lipstick wrote on the car's windshield.

SORRY

And then as she stared at his fading figure in the dark, she held out her thumb and put on her sweetest Daisy smile and tried to hitch a ride home.

**Chapter 7 is almost done… as always thank you for all the great reviews. If it wasn't for them, I might not have gotten this far with Daisy and Mason so thank you all…**


	7. Never

**Disclaimer – As always – not my characters – also a big thank you to CriesOfCapicorn for her help in fixing up my horrible grammar skills – Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Never**

**When we look back at it all, as I know we will**

**You and me, wide eyed – I wonder…**

**Will we really remember how it feels?**

**To be this alive – The Cure**

It was a little past midnight when Daisy stumbled into the house. She was tired and drained and so sad that her body literally hurt her.

She came into the living room with her purse and Mason's jacket.

George sat on the couch watching TV, while flipping through a book.

"Hey, Daisy… Where's Mason?" she asked, but paused when she saw the look on Daisy's face. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"He's not back yet?" Daisy asked as she threw her things on the chair beside the sofa.

"No."

Daisy sighed and her body began to shake. George was concerned and turned the TV off with the remote she had had lying by her side.

"What is it? Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

Daisy bit her lip and started to cry. George jumped up and went to her side.

"Daisy, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sure he is fine," she said, wiped at her tears, and turned to George.

The teenager's face was a mask of surprise. "Daisy…"

"It's okay, Georgia," she said. "He's right behind me, I'm sure – goodnight."

George watched as Daisy slipped out of her heels and carried them upstairs to her room.

Something was wrong, _really_ wrong. She hoped that Mason was okay wherever he was, but, then again, he would be fine. Mason always got into trouble, but he was dead which was lucky for him, she thought, considering the way he carried on most of the time.

George sat back down and tried to read, but her eyes would not focus.

Upstairs the shower turned on and faintly underneath the sound of it, George could hear crying – honest to god _sobs_ … it sounded like Daisy's heart was breaking.

George got up and went into the kitchen; she figured, if anything, Daisy might at least like a nice hot cup of tea.

--

Mason walked for a while before he came to his senses, thinking, _Shit, Mason – you dumb bloke! You left her standing by the side of the highway – with nothing but your jacket and a goddamn stolen car._

He turned around and started jogging back to the car, feeling foolish. He had acted completely ridiculous – he had not even given her a chance to explain. He had just assumed that he was some substitute or a joke or Daisy's good old lap dog once again.

What if it was the truth and she did love him – totally loved him like he loved her?

He broke into a run now such was his eagerness to get back to her.

_I just want to take her in my arms – I don't care about the how or the why – I just want her. _

But she was not there. The car was empty and written on the windshield in her lipstick was the word 'sorry.'

"Shit!" he cursed, running his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do.

It looked as if she had hitched a ride home – he's sure it hadn't been hard for her – not with her beautiful heart-shaped face and that lovely pink sweater.

Still, he worried about her; just because she was dead didn't mean she couldn't be assaulted. He felt sick knowing that she was in some stranger's car trying to get home.

He wanted to kick himself in the ass – he had behaved like a complete fool.

He decided that he would be there to greet her when she got back. He was going to look her in the eye and tell her to the hell with the past – there was only the now and in that now, they belonged to each other. It was as simple as that.

--

Daisy sat on the edge of her bed, crying softly, while holding the ring he had given her. Her hair hung in damp clumps around her shoulders and she knew that her eyes were red from crying.

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Yes," she called as she set the ring behind her alarm clock, now out of sight.

"It's me, Daisy. I made you some tea," George's voice came to her from the other side of the door.

_That was sweet of her_, Daisy thought, pleased that George cared.

"Come in," she called.

George stepped in, holding a steaming hot mug of tea, which she handed over to Daisy.

"Are you going to be okay?" George asked, staring at her.

Daisy sipped her tea and avoided eye contact. "I really don't know," she said, softly.

"You love him, don't you?" George said and Daisy looked up, surprised.

"What made you…" she started protesting, but the look on George's face stopped her and she nodded.

"You guys are both nuts," George said and then smiled. "I mean, no offense – you're a slut and he's a drunk…"

"That's just cruel!" Daisy said, sipping her tea. "Besides, you're eighteen – how wise…"

George shook her head.

"I may be a mere eighteen year old," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I am not a fool and you, Daisy Adair, have lived _waaaaay_ too long to act like one."

George turned to leave and then paused and turned back.

"You know when I said I hated tea … I lied. In fact, I love the stuff – it's funny, you know, the things we say and don't mean."

There was a small smile on Daisy's lips. "I take that back – you are a smart girl, Georgia … smarter than I was at eighteen."

"What were you like at eighteen?" she asked.

There was a sad laugh. "Slutty," she said, shaking her head, "and naïve – very naïve." She paused and lowered her head. " I need some sleep – I haven't slept much lately."

"Okay, well, goodnight then," George said.

"Goodnight," Daisy echoed, and watched as George closed the door behind her and left the room.

George had gone back downstairs and had settled on a comedy special of some sort when Mason came through the door like a freight train, startling her.

"Jesus Christ!" she cried out, exasperated.

" Is she here? Is she home? Is she okay?" he seemed frantic.

"Um – 'hello' would be nice," George said, standing up.

"Hello," he said, and then, noticing her purse and his jacket on the chair, hurried up the stairs two by two.

"Goodnight," she called.

"Goodnight," he called back.

He didn't even knock – just threw open the door to her room and stumbled in.

She sat on the side of the bed in her bathrobe, her hair still wet from her shower.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, darling, I wasn't thinking." The words came out in a rush as he hurried over to her and knelt by her side.

"I'm the one who's sorry," she whispered as she cradled his face in her hands.

"I was so worried about you – I – oh God, Daisy … I …" He wanted to tell her everything he felt in his heart, how much he loved her and would always love her.

She stopped him with a kiss. He kissed back wrapping her up in his arms, pressing her tightly to him.

"I wanted to tell you … I was so scared," she whispered in between kisses.

"You don't have to be scared now, darling," he told her as he kissed her even deeper.

They wound up on top of the bed kissing and caressing one another. The only sounds were their soft moans and the intensity of their kisses. They both marveled at the feel of the other. The depth of her feelings frightened her and she began to cry. He pulled back and looked down at her, but she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry – I…" he pulled her hands from her face and kissed her cheeks, stained with her tears.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm happy," she said, softly looking up at him, touching his face. "I'm so sorry for everything, Mason. I've wanted this, _us_, for so long, but I was scared that…"

"Of what?" he asked.

"I have never been in love before," she admitted.

He smiled a shy smile and leaned down to kiss the tip of her perfect little nose.

"Me either," he said.

"Don't leave me tonight, okay?" she whispered, drawing him to her, to the softness of her mouth.

He leaned into the kiss, into the breath she exhaled, and his only reply was, "Never."

**Did you think that was it? Chapter 8 – should be up in the next week or so – as always reviews make me happy – so please do your part in feeding my ego – it likes cookies and hugs! --- many thanks Ladywilde!**


	8. The Newylweds

Chapter 8  
The Newlyweds

Ok this by far the sappiest of any of the previous chapters. It is in short brimming over with fluff. But – from this point on the story gets much darker so if you like that sort of thing – don't worry its coming.  
As usual I do not own my happy little couple or their sarcastic roommate George but I do own the story line – so yeah for me!

--

_At my most beautiful  
I count your eyelashes, secretly.  
With every one, whisper I love you.  
I let you sleep.  
I know you're closed eye watching me,  
Listening.  
I though I saw a smile. _

I've found a way to make you smile  
I've found a way  
A way to make you smile – REM

He awoke to the sun coming in bright from her bedroom window.   
She was lying on her side, her hair covering her face as she snored softly beside him.  
He sat up and marveled at the perfect tranquility he now felt. He was lying beside the woman he loved and who loved him. Suddenly, for once in his seemingly fucked up life he felt entirely at peace with himself and his surroundings. He found himself grinning like a schoolboy; was she really here beside him?  
She rolled over and opened her eyes and when she saw him she smiled and reached up to touch his face. He all but melted from her touch.   
"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he whispered back.

She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her and leaned over for a kiss.  
"Did we – you know, do…" he laughed, almost shyly.

"It would appear that way," she said, gesturing towards their discarded clothes strewn over the bed and on the floor.

"Wow," was all he could say in response.  
There was a small pause.

"What do we tell everyone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she responded and stood up, the sheet wrapped around her.

She looked like a goddess to him in that moment; her make up not artfully applied, for once, but smeared from the franticness of their love making the night before, her hair a mess, the sun streaming around the paleness of her near naked form. Even still, he had never seen anything so perfect in his entire undead life.

She glanced over at the clock and he reached over to check the time. Something shiny caught his eye; it was the ring he had given her. He took it in his hand and held it out to her.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she watched as he held it to her. His eyes locked with hers and the air between them grew tense for a moment as each weighed in the enormity of what that single ring represented.

"I am still not that girl, Mason," she said, sadly.

"That doesn't matter now. Will you wear it, Daisy?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes," she said, allowing him to slip it on her finger.

"I love you," he told her and she leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Mason."

There was a sharp knock on the door, which startled them both.   
"You guys better kick it into gear," George said, from behind the door.

They looked at one another in surprise; they were caught in the act.   
"Okay," they both called and hurriedly got dressed.

Mason slipped out of Daisy's room and ran into George coming out of the bathroom. George stopped him at the door.

"So, did everything work itself out?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Everything is just peachy, Georgie. Now, let me freshen up a bit."

George stepped aside to let him through. She couldn't have but watch as he brushed his teeth, taking more time then usual and then, surprise-surprise, actually reaching for the mouthwash.

George laughed as he gagged on the harsh antiseptic and spit it out into the sink.

"That bloody burned," he said, straightening up. George was nearly doubled over from laughing that she gripped the doorframe to keep herself up right. He whirled around and gave her a dirty look.

"I suppose you think this is funny, but maybe I have decided to take a more active role in my hygiene – it's really no business of yours."

But George kept laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. Mason was perturbed and pushed past her out of the bathroom.

"Mason!" she called as he hurried downstairs. He looked up fully prepared for another jab at his expense, but as usual she surprised the shit out of him.

"I'm happy for you two – really." He saw the expression on her face was sincere. "I always thought you two belonged together."

"Why, that's really sweet, Georgie. Thank you," he said and meant it.

"You're welcome," George said as she hurried into the bathroom and closed the door.

Daisy's door opened and she stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a beautiful navy blue skirt and creamy beige blouse with a flowered scarf wrapped around her neck and her blonde tresses pulled into a tight bun.

Mason turned his direction from the bathroom door to Daisy, who stood before him like a vision of cool elegant beauty.

"Do I look all right?" she asked in what he took for a slight embarrassed whisper.

He smiled and reached for both hands to kiss them. "Smashing," he said with a bright smile.

He noticed that she had not removed his ring. It sat on her finger – glittering beautifully. He could not remember ever knowing such happiness. Was this real? Was this woman really his? He had loved her and wanted her for so long that he could scarcely believe this very morning he had woken up beside her – she loved him! It all seemed to be good to be true.

"Is Georgia in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mason said.

There was a pause and Daisy looked down, following Mason's gaze to the ring that she now wore.

"Today is the start of a whole new me," she said in a soft voice, "and I have you to thank for it." She leaned over for a kiss, which he gave.

"Me too. No booze, no pills, none of that junk." he said, sincerely.

Her smile was a bright light. "Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and invading him with the smell of her floral perfume.

"For what?" he whispered into the crux of her neck.

"For making me _me_ again," she said, in the softest of whispers.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and there was George, standing there and grinning at the both of them.

"Christ, you two are going to wear out your welcome real quick," she said with her self-satisfied smirk.

They pulled apart from one another and for the moment the spell was broken.

"Well, Rube has got to find out sometime," Daisy said simply, "might as well be now."

--

See told you – sickly sweet. But, anyway who doesn't love them some Daisy/Mason fluff? Thanks for reading.


	9. A Heart Too Big

**Chapter 9**

**A Heart Too Big **

**When I've learned enough to really live, I'll be old enough to die – Johnny Cash**

**Thought of you as my mountain top  
Thought of you as my peak  
Thought of you as everything  
I've had but couldn't keep  
I've had but couldn't keep**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes  
– The Velvet Underground**

**Ok… here is the part of story that goes from fluff to well something much darker.**

**I hope you enjoy…**

--

George made her way into the Waffle Haus, having left Mason and Daisy in the parking lot going at it like a couple of teenagers. She brushed past Kiffany who was carrying a tray full of waffles and pancakes and made her way to their usual booth. Rube and Roxy were already there; deep in discussion. They both looked up as George approached.

"Where the hell are Daisy and Mason?" Rube barked, by way of greeting, as George slid in next to Roxy.

"They're in the parking lot, and by the way, good fucking morning to you too," she said coolly all while reaching behind the napkin dispenser for a menu.

"You need to tell her," Roxy said quietly.

"Tell me what?" George asked, perturbed, looking from one to the other. There was something in their eyes; a hopeless look that made both of them look old.

George felt nothing but icy cold pierce her chest and she knew that something was terribly wrong.

Rube seemed for once seemed lost for words and he reached over and clasped George's hands. "Peanut, one of us is going away today – for good."

George tried swallowing the lump in her throat but it refused to budge. "Like a transfer?" she asked.

"No, baby girl," Roxy said as sweetly as George had ever heard her, "Someone is filling their quota today."

"Who is it?" George asked, as the tears began to whelm up in her eyes.

The jingle of the bells of Waffle Haus door announced someone's arrival and the three of them glanced up to see a smiling Daisy and Mason come swooping in, holding hands and laughing.

"Daisy," Rube said in his quiet way.

George watched feeling helpless as Mason and Daisy made there way to the table. They both looked the happiest anyone had ever seen them; they glowed.

"You don't understand, Rube…" George began, but she could not finish as Daisy and Mason approached the table and the solemn group of reapers sitting around moping.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Mason asked, as he and Daisy climbed into the booth.

"How did your out-of-town reap go?" Rube asked, ignoring Mason's previous question.

"I don't know, darling," Mason said, looking at Daisy with the biggest grin. "How do you think it went?"

"Like a dream," Daisy responded, a cheerful grin on her lovely face.

Rube suddenly understood and whether anyone would believe him or not, he ached for the both of them. He looked down and noticed the glittering ring on Daisy's finger.

"What's that about?" Rube asked, as George buried her face in her hands and quietly began to sob.

Roxy, in turn, just looked sick to her stomach.

"My goodness, what's the matter, Georgia?" Daisy asked, turning to her young roommate.

"I'm fine," George insisted, unable to look up and meet Daisy's painfully blue eyes.

"Daisy – the ring," Rube reminded her. Daisy, looking up, met his eyes and there was serenity and a quiet strength that Rube had never seen in her before; he was impressed. He looked to Mason only to see that his resident fuck-up wasn't, for once, well, to put it delicately, fucked up on something or another.

They looked radiant with happiness, beaming with love and yet the fates decided that didn't matter. Daisy's ticket had been called. The fates were cruel sons-of-bitches; they cared little for things like happiness.

"Mason gave me this ring, as a token – we're a couple," Daisy said, holding her hand up for emphasize.

"I hope you will be happy for us," Mason added.

"You got good taste, Mason," Roxy said sweetly. "It's awful pretty."

Rube tried to smile, but he couldn't; their happiness was a farce, a joke. Rube had lived too long and had seen too much. However, the sight of them hip-to-hip like a couple of newlyweds got under his skin and pained him. He felt remorse for what was to come.

"Are you pissed?" Mason asked, looking at Rube.

"No," he said quietly, glancing at George who had yet to lift her head from the table.

"Is Georgia going to be all right?" Daisy asked.

"She's pleased as punch, right, Peanut?" Rube asked.

George nodded without looking up.

There was silence for a moment and then Rube reached for his trusty planner and began to peel off post its.

Roxy took hers and quickly got her things together."You take care of yourself, Daisy," she said as she stood.

Daisy was surprised. "You feel all right, Roxy?"

"Just fine. See you all later." She put on her hat and hurried from the restaurant.

"George and Mason, you two have a reap together this morning and Daisy, you and I have one across town in a few."

Everyone was nodding.

"Well, George, Mason, shouldn't you get a move on?"

George lifted up her head; the sick feeling she felt was plain as day in her eyes. She looked at Mason and Daisy, waiting as the two of them got up.

Mason leaned over and gave Daisy a small kiss. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied

Mason and George went to leave as Daisy sat back down. George paused and then turned and made her way back over to Daisy.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever known," George said, quietly, and then, looking over at Rube with a mixture of sadness and anger, turned heel and quickly hurried out of the Waffle Haus with Mason trailing behind her.

Daisy was shocked. "What is with everyone today?" Daisy inquired, as she flagged Kiffany down for some tea.

Rube was silent. "You're upset with us," Daisy said, meeting his expressive brown eyes.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" she asked.

Rube decided, then and there, that beating around the bush was only going to make things worse. Still, looking at Daisy sitting there before him was slowly getting to him. He had never seen her look so peaceful or so beautiful. Had her and Mason really fallen in love? Had they fallen in love only to be separated forever?

"Daisy, I have something important to tell you."

"Oh," she said.

He took a deep breath. "You're filling your quota today."

Daisy's smile all but slid from her face. She looked up at him with such a mixture of raw pain and hurt that he was immediately regretful. She was so full of life, so lovely and she had just fallen in love with someone who needed her every bit as she needed him. Rube felt horrible, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't make the rules, and regardless of how he felt, there was no getting around the fact that the rules needed to be followed.

"No, Rube. No, oh please no," was all she could say. The words kept getting caught in her throat.

"Yes, Daisy, I am sorry – truly, but it's time." He slid his hand over the table and grasped hers. He held it tightly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"But – Mason, oh my God, Mason," she started to cry.

"I know how you feel about him – I have always known and I am sorry that it won't happen for you two."

Daisy lowered her face to the table and began to sob.

Rube was sympathetic. "Daisy, you have twenty minutes…"

Daisy suddenly ripped her hand from Rube's and looked up at him with burning blue eyes.

"I love Mason. He needs me – you can't do this to us."

"It's not my doing, Princess. We have both been around long enough to know this."

"This morning, I awoke with a feeling of happiness I never knew existed and now it's the opposite … just cold anger."

"I am sorry for that."

She shook her head. Then in a firm strong voice, she spoke. "I'm not and I have Mason to thank." She looked down at the ring he had given her and, just gazing on it, she could feel his lips on her skin and his voice in her ear; it hadn't been too late for them after all and now he would always know that she loved him. She slid it from her finger with a heavy heart.

She placed it in Rube's hand and closed his hand over it.

"Give this to Mason … please …you have to him – tell him that I love him, always, he was it – the only one. Tell him, Rube, make him understand that I would have married him if I could …" Her voice broke and the tears started again. She brushed them away with the back of her hand.

Rube clasped his hand around the ring and nodded. "I'll tell him."

"He's going to be heartbroken – please –" she could not bring herself to keep speaking. In her chest, she could feel her undead heart begin to unravel. The pain was enormous.

"I will look after him," Rube said, simply.

There was a pause and then Rube leaned over and took her hands in one of his. "Come on, now, Daisy, it's about that time."

Her nod was one of slow resolves; she slid out of the booth and reached for her coat and then thought better of it. "I don't need it, do I?" she asked, and Rube shook his head.

"No," was all he replied.

"Give it to Georgia; that girl needs a good coat."

Rube nodded.

"You ready, Princess?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I am going to miss the show," she said, and gave Rube a weak smile, which he returned.

"You're something else," he said, sincerely, "I misjudged you and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Daisy said, reaching over and lightly touching Rube's arm. "I was a terrible person," she said, quietly. "I learned my lesson."

She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Make sure Mason learns his?" she went on and then paused. "Okay, Rube? Please keep him sane. He doesn't mean to screw things up – his heart is just too big for this life – he can't handle it straight."

Rube nodded, "I know … and I will."

Daisy glanced at the clock and realized that it was time. She straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ready?" she said, brightly.

"Ready," Rube replied.

**Sorry, this isn't one of those happy ending stories. Anyway, Please review – Chapter 10 should be up soon and as always a big thanks to CriesofCapricorn for all her help.**


	10. Impossibility

This is the last chapter, it's a little long… but full of Mason goodness…. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Impossibility

Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm goin' back to the start. - Coldplay

Rube sat deep in thought at his usual booth at Waffle Haus later that afternoon. He sat there, his coffee long since cold and his club sandwich untouched. The ring Daisy had handed over to him sat forlornly in his palm. Their new reaper, a thirty-something year old lawyer named Henry, sat silently across from him, unseen by the patrons of the restaurant. The boy had met a terrible end – it had involved a loose brick falling forty stories to nearly cave his head in half.

"So, when do I go to Heaven?" Henry asked in a low voice.

"No Heaven for you and no Hell. You're a reaper now, so shut the hell up and listen to your boss, okay then?" Rube told him without looking up.

"Well, what the fuck!" Henry began.

Rube was not in the mood. He looked up, giving him a look, and Henry shut up.

Rube looked up to see Mason and George walk in. He noticed that George had fallen behind Mason as if she was almost afraid to see what was about to unfold. Mason got about two feet from the booth before his face fell and a kind of terror came over him. He rushed up to the table and threw an accusing arm towards Henry.

"Who the fuck is that?" He demanded.

"He can see me…" Henry asked surprised, sitting up with a start.

"Shut up," Rube said, quickly, and then turned to Mason, his hand closed tightly around Daisy's ring.

George came up beside Mason and grasped his arm. "Mason …" she began.

Rube gestured towards Henry. "George, take our new friend out for some air."

George knew better than to defy Rube at this particular moment and gestured to Henry.

"Come on, new kid, let's go," she said.

Henry followed her from the restaurant.

"Sit down, Mason," Rube told him.

"No," Mason said stubbornly, shaking his head.

"Where is Daisy? Something is bloody wrong here and…"

"Mason, Daisy is gone – she moved on this morning."

Mason looked ready to faint. His legs seemed to buckle under him and his eyes went completely dark and lifeless.

"You're fucking lying," he said, through gritted teeth.

Rube opened his palm and lying there was the ring that Mason had placed on Daisy's finger only that very morning.

Mason sat down.

"Tell me you're lying – goddamn it, Rube – fucking tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry, but it is."

"You bastard," Mason all but shouted, as he reached over and seized the ring from Rube's hand. "Do you know that I loved her – do you even care – all I did to have her … you can't do this, Rube. So, you talk to whoever the fuck you bloody need to talk to and you get her back."

Rube shook his head. "You know it doesn't work that way," he said simply.

"Make it bloody work." Mason all but shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

People were staring.

"Be reasonable. That is an impossibility that I cannot do," Rube whispered.

"Fuck reasonable and fuck you!" Mason shouted, and leapt from the table and stormed out of the restaurant just as George was coming back inside with Henry.

George looked from Rube to Henry and Rube nodded his permission for George to go after Mason. Turning heel, George ran after Mason.

--

"Mason!" George shouted, running to keep up with Mason's long strides. He acted as if he did not hear her and it was a good five or six city blocks before George caught up with him.

He was like a man possessed. His eyes were red and his face tear-stained. There was something – about his movements – that alarmed George. He seemed dazed and uncertain, as if he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He looked at George with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Help me, Georgie," he pleaded.

"With what?" she asked reaching for him, to soothe him.

"I – I have to find Daisy," he said, and then turned and began calling for her. "Daisy! Daisy!" he shouted as George tried to shush him.

"You won't find her." George said, grasping his arm. "Please, let's sit."

"Fuck sitting, fuck all – I need to find her, she doesn't know – I need to make her know…that I love her," he raked his hands through his hair, his eyes glazed with uncertainty.

"She knew that Mason, she always knew that… and she loved you – I know she did."

He shook his head as if he did not hear her. "Bloody fuck!" he cried out soundly, attracting attention. George turned and gave a group of gawking teenagers a hard stare and they moved on. She turned back to Mason who seemed unsteady, ready to faint.

George hated seeing him like this, when just this morning he had been elated – walking on air – now he was devastated and lost.

"Just breathe for a second, Mason; I know this is a shock…" she tried to soothe him, get him to at least sit down and think this out. She couldn't take the way his eyes skipped over every face on the street – how desperate he was to find her. The woman he loved, who was now simply gone. It broke George's heart.

Mason was sobbing now. He sagged into her arms as if all strength had left him. George was ready for the curses, the wild anger, yes, even tears, but not this full on, full-bodied sobbing. It shook them both. She held on to him, wrapped her arms around his quaking shoulders and rested her cheek against his shirt, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Oh Georgie, I don't know what to do," he cried, and she shushed him with soft words, gentle hands. She gave to him now a part of herself that she had never really shown anyone before… she was tender and compassionate, a good friend.

Gradually, the sobbing tapered off and then as if waking from a dream, he stepped back from George and shook his head as if clearing his thoughts.

"I can't do this anymore, George."

"Do what?" she asked, "Cry?"

"No." He leaned over and kissing her on the cheek, he ruffled her hair. "This reaper business. Do me a favor, tell Rube … I quit."

"I can't tell him – no way. I won't."

"Well, then, fuck it – he'll figure it out …" Mason went on.

"Mason, you know you can't do that…" George pleaded with him.

"They took her from me; whoever the fuck they are and fuck them if they think they can still get poor piss drunken Mason to do their handiwork."

"Mason, you're upset, you have every right to be…" George said quickly, reaching for him. "But, you're fucking with the big guys – I mean, Rube…"

"Oh fuck Rube," Mason said.

"No, Mason." She held onto his coat.

He smiled down at her as he gently pulled her hands from his coat and kissed her fingertips. "I love you, Georgie – I always wanted a sister."

"Mason, I love you too … that is why you have to listen to me…"

Yet, he wasn't, he was backing away from her, slowly and with certainty. "Bye Georgie." His voice got quiet and his eyes were wet with tears. And then he turned and walked away from her. "Keep safe," he called over his shoulder.

George was dumbfounded. She just stood there and watched him leave. There was really nothing she could do; she couldn't throw him down and sit on him, could she? So, she simply threw up her hands and watched him until he faded as one into the crowd ahead and simply disappeared.

--

George made her way back to Der Waffle Haus. She pushed open the door and was immediately serenaded as usual by German folk music and the smell of grease and coffee. She found Rube sitting alone; which meant the whole Daisy situation must be getting to him if he had turned babysitting duties over to Roxie. She came over on aching legs, her eyes red from crying and with a heavy sigh she slid in across from Rube who greeted her with a weary expression and a half smile.

"Peanut," he said softly.

"Hi, Rube," she managed in a choked voice.

"Where did Mason go?"

George flagged Kiffany down for coffee and met Rube's troubled eyes.

"He quit," she said, as she reached for a menu, even though the last thing she felt like doing was eating. Rube was immediately concerned.

"What do you mean, he quit?" he demanded.

"Just what I said – he fucking quit and he is probably more than likely celebrating in some seedy bar."

"This isn't a fucking game, George," Rube said tersely. God, what was he going to do now? Mason knew the score; you couldn't just quit, could you?

"I never said it was, and besides this is your fault."

"Oh?" Rube said, raising an eyebrow. "How is that?"

"This didn't have to happen. It's not fair; they were in love," she said, feeling tears begin to whelm up in her eyes again. She just couldn't get the image of Mason and Daisy out of her head. How they had been this morning, hands all over each other, their huge smiles, and their high hopes. Poor Daisy. Despite George's initial downright loathing of her, she had found a sister, someone she admired and loved. Now, she was gone, just like that, in an instant.

"That was their problem," Rube said, knowing he sounded cruel.

But he had to teach George the hardest lesson any of them ever had to learn was of all the things forbidden to a reaper. Love was the one that was most often ignored. Dead or alive, people yearned for connections with each other. In any case, it always ended badly – George was just too young and too naïve to realize that.

"God, you and your fucking rules. When do we get to feel – when do we get to be human?" she asked, as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Never," Rube said quietly. "You see, peanut, we're dead. Get over it."

"Screw you," George said hotly, as she got up. Rube asked her to sit and keep her voice down.

"You didn't see them together like I did, Rube. It was real love – the kind they both deserved and you and your boss or whoever, has ruined that for them. And if we don't get the Mason back we know and love, the one you do nothing but insult, then so help me God, I will quit, too. And then you can tell God to personally go fuck himself on my behalf." With that being said, she turned and hurried from the restaurant, sobbing, nearly colliding with Kiffany, carrying her coffee.

"Is she leaving?" Kiffany asked, placing the cup on the table.

"For the time being – yes," Rube said quietly, while giving Kiffany a quick smile. "But, if you don't mind I'll finish this...on her behalf."

--

Mason had wandered for the better part of the evening. He had scored drugs of every imaginable sort, drank more then anyone alive could handle, and yet he still walked and he could not forget.

He relived every moment of last night. The smell of her skin, the hotness of her kisses, the words she had said. She had told him she loved him. He clung to that, to the realization, that for one shining moment, that beautiful woman had been his – his to hold, to touch, to love. He couldn't bear the realization that he would never do any of that again. He would never get to see his Daisy again, the only woman he had ever truly loved. _This is your punishment, _he told himself._ This is Death's way of fucking you both for that Ray business_. He felt doomed. He wanted to die and yet he was already dead. It seemed so cruel to not have that option. He only wanted Daisy; he wanted to be wherever she was and the fact that he could not be with her even in death weighed far too heavy on his heart.

It was in the early hours of the morning when he found himself outside Rube's door. He was going to wait – wait for Death himself to wander in and they were going to have it out. _Of all the fucked up shit you made me do, _he thought._ You want to do this to me. You want to take from me the only person who ever loved me. Well, then, fuck you…_

He sank down to the floor, bottle in hand and before he knew it he was fast asleep. He woke to Rube standing over him, taking the bottle from his hands.

"Did I miss him?" Mason asked, blinking into the harsh light of day.

"Who?" Rube asked.

"Death."

Rube shook his head. "Christ, Mason, is that why you are here?"

Mason struggled to his feet and nodded. "Yeah it is."

"I heard you quit."

"I guess I did."

Rube went to his apartment door and gestured for Mason to join him. "Coffee?" he asked. Mason nodded unsurely, and then, before he knew it, the enormity of what had occurred hit him like a punch in the gut.

"Oh my God – Daisy." He did not want to cry in front of Rube, but he could not help himself – the tears were falling and he could not stop them. Rube came over and took his arm.

"Mason, it will get easier. Not now, maybe never – but somehow you will manage. Now come in and have a fucking cup of coffee."

Mason nodded and followed him inside. Rube busied himself with the coffee while Mason sank into a couch and buried his head in his hands.

"This is my all my fault," he moaned. Rube nudged his arm and handed him a cup of coffee.

"That's bullshit," Rube said, sitting across from him.

"No, Rube – I fucked up."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did..." Rube answered with a wry grin.

"No, Rube, bloody hell … I am not talking about dumb Mason shit," Mason said, meeting Rube's eyes. "Something bad happened and that's why they took Daisy from me."

Rube saw the agony in Mason's eyes, the struggle for him to express what was paining him so deeply. "Get it out."

"I- I killed a man and there was no post it and then there was a graveling…"

"What!" Rube said as the words sank in. "You did what?"

"I killed Ray."

"Who the fuck is Ray?"

"That bloke, that asshole Daisy went with. He was hurting her and I just wanted to protect her but things got out of hand ..."

"Well, you can say that – Jesus Christ, Mason, of all the fucked up …" Rube stopped himself when he saw that Mason had begun to tear up again. Tears silently fell and his whole body shook has if his body was being cleaved in half.

"I don't know how it happened, Rube. It just did – I just wanted to keep her safe."

"From what – she was dead…"

Mason looked up, eyes red. "I know, but I just saw this asshole with his hands on her, choking her, and I snapped – I wanted to bloody kill him and, well, I guess I did."

Rube was nodding; he reached over and took the coffee cup from Mason's shaking hands. "It was more than likely the most fucked up thing you have ever done, in a long line of fuck ups, but I understand."

Mason was surprised. "You do?"

"Christ, Mason, I loved a woman once, a beautiful woman…" His eyes got glazed, his smile far away.

"Your wife…" Mason added in a small voice.

Rube looked at him and nodded. "Yes, my wife, Lucy. I died for her – so I understand what possesses a man to do anything – murder, steal – to protect the woman he loves."

"Jesus, Rube, I didn't know."

"Well… that is the past. Like I said, it doesn't ever hurt less, but you manage."

Mason was nodding. "Am I being punished, I mean, why the graveling?"

"It happens. A soul rots, no one came to get it, so it festers. It feeds on itself and then bam! That person turns evil, terrible, and then a situation is created where they die and then … graveling."

"Daisy had seen it before…" Mason said quietly.

"I don't doubt it. Daisy knew some not so nice men in her time."

She's gone, isn't she…"

Rube handed him back his coffee. "No, Mason, that Daisy is not." He leaned over and touched Mason on the chest. "She's right there, waiting."

Mason looked smiling. "I never pegged you as the sentimental type."

Rube smiled back, "You'd be surprised," he replied.

Mason sipped his coffee, it tasted good – hot – and he felt his head clear. He had really tied one on last night.

"Mason, before Daisy left us, she wanted me to tell you a few things."

Mason was saddened. "She knew…"

"I told her – thought she should prepare herself."

Mason was nodding. "Oh God, my poor Daisy, was she, you know, crying?" Mason could not bear the thought her being distressed and heartbroken and he wasn't even there to hold her and soothe the pain away.

"She did cry – mostly for you. In the end she surprised me, she was so brave … she surprised me – I never saw her as strong before…"

"She was, stronger than me," Mason added. "I loved that about her."

"Mason, Daisy wanted me to tell you that she loved you … said she would have married you if she could – you were the only one."

Mason stifled a small laugh. "Imagine Rube, poor bloke like me – winning the heart of a woman who's had men like Errol Flynn and Charlie Chaplin."

Rube had to laugh with him. "Don't forget Babe Ruth…."

"You think those stories were true?" Mason asked.

"I do. Daisy – amazing Daisy – beautiful girl like that, charming – yeah."

"I loved her, the very instant I saw her." Mason said, draining his coffee cup. "I just didn't know it." He stood, "Is Georgie girl all right?"

"Just being a pain in the ass… but yeah, sure, she's fine…"

"I kind of just bailed on her yesterday; I need to talk to her…"

"You get some rest, Mason," Rube said, walking him to the door. "Will I see you in the morning?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

"Good, good." Rube did something unexpected, he reached over and grabbed a hold of Mason and pulled him into a hug.

"You're a good kid, Mason…" He said.

"Yeah, you're all right, too," Mason replied and hugged back.

--

Mason went back to the house he had shared with George and Daisy. He found George sitting at the dining room table with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She was drunk and crying.

"Georgie…" he said sadly as he came in. He went to her and knelt by her feet and she threw her arms around him, pulling him close and began to sob. "I can't stop thinking about her and…"George whispered into his neck. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, there were tears in his own and his voice got tight.

"Why are you drinking alone, darling?"

"It's – I wanted to feel numb. Isn't that why…" her voice trailed away as he averted his eyes from hers and stood.

"It's a bullshit cover, Georgie…" he said, looking sadly at the bottle. It's poison. How many times had he turned to it – craved it and depended on it to mask all emotion, all the pain. Fuck it! He was going to feel this one, every fiber. He was going to mourn Daisy properly, not through a fog. He reached for the bottle and hurled it against the wall where it shattered.

George jumped, startled. "Mason!" she cried.

"George, fuck numbness – fuck the pain!" He screamed at her and he saw her shrink back in her seat, as if frightened of him. She turned her head and cried harder. He went to her, hugging her, and told her that he was sorry for frightening her. She looked up and touched his face with soft fingers, wet fingers from her drink and her tears. He clasped her hand, kissed it and smiled.

"We'll be okay, Georgie. Daisy wouldn't want us like this – a couple of drunks, disheveled and badly rinsed."

George chuckled at that and he was happy to see a real smile on her face.

"You're really all I got now, George – just us…"

"I know," she said and then paused.

"Mason…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I never – well… I … love you, Mason." He saw the pain in her eyes, the truth and he felt frightened. Did she mean?

"Darling, you're drunk – it's the booze…" She leaned over and kissed him. It was a soft kiss and he let her kiss him. Her lips tasted of tequila and strawberry lip-gloss. He wanted to be noble and stop things before they got out of hand, but all he could see was Daisy. It was Daisy in his arms. It was Daisy's hot tears mixed with his own. It was Daisy saying that she loved him. He pulled George closer to him, burying his hands in her hair as he pulled her roughly against him. Then he opened his eyes and saw that the girl in his arms was not Daisy but George. George, the girl he saw as a little sister barely eighteen and drunk. This was wrong. He pulled her away from him and got to his feet, unsteady and unsure.

"Mason." He put up a hand to stop George's words.

"No, please… I should never have…" He backed up and into the living room, hurrying to the front door. George followed him.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears fell down her pretty face. He turned at the door and stopped and looked at her. "Please don't dismiss me as a child, Mason… I love you, since the moment we met. I was so jealous of Daisy – so insanely angry – and now I feel so ashamed… you never once looked at me like you looked at her."

He went to George and hugged her and held her as she cried, he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on now, Georgie… I think in the morning, later, we'll talk all right?"

"You hate me!" she wept.

"Never don't be silly, you're all I got now, remember?" George nodded and stepped back, wiping at her eyes with her hands.

"You know why I was drinking – why I was really crying?" His voice was hollow when he responded.

"Why?"

"I finally knew, finally realized that you would never love me. I could not compete with Daisy when she was here and now I know I will never measure up to her ghost."

It was true, but he could not say that to her, not when she was looking at him with such desire, such want. It reminded him, painfully of the way in which he had loved Daisy. The agony of not having what he wanted so desperately and then he had gotten her, somehow he had won her heart and now she was gone.

He reached into his pocket and took from it the ring he had given Daisy, the token of all the pain, desire, and passion he had felt for her – all that he wanted from her that he did not get. The enormous agony of it all and he saw the depth of George's love deep in her expressive brown eyes. She really was beautiful and so God-awful funny, sweet when she wanted to be and he handed her the ring and closed her hand around it.

"Mason…" she said as she looked down at the ring in her hand.

"Georgie – Georgia," he said. "Keep this. Wait for me, okay?"

She nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks. He hurried from the house and down the front steps and even though he could feel his heart breaking, he knew that one day – maybe not now – it would mend and he would walk back into that house and he would take a beautiful girl, a girl that he loved, in his arms. And life – unlife – would be worth living, after all.

I know kind of a twist at the end… did you love it – hate it! Let me know – thanks!


End file.
